Althea Deala
Althea Dune Bretania Deala '(b. 1996 26 August), alias '''Jurin Satomiya '(佐藤宮 樹林, Satōmiya Jurin) is a Filipino teenage student who is fond of creating stories and mangas whenever she has spare time. She currently lives in the Philippines. She also goes under the name, '''SunaSHI / PoemofSands. Past (2007-2010) Jurin wasn't interested in the world of anime until her sister introduced it via friend. The first anime she watched was Shaman King (the english dubbed one in Cartoon Network). She got fascinated and started drawing her first fanart about it. However, her fanart progress was cut short as she realized that it won't go anywhere and she kept on creating mary-sue-ish own characters. Fearing that she'll be sued for it, she stopped for a few months before going back to drawing again. Ever since then, she started practicing drawing anime until the present. Present (2011 and onwards) 2011-2012 In 2011, Jurin gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. Jurin has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. In 2012, it was later revealed that Jurin had a passion for writing stories in both script and novel form. Up until now, she is still practicing her talents in drawing with additional writing to boot. It was also in this year that she got an eye for game making and video editing. She soon stopped placing her drawings in Facebook, and started an account in SmackJeeves. 2013 In mid-2013, Jurin begins to separate and organize her accounts both as Jurin Satomiya and SunaSHI, and cancel projects that she knows that she can't continue, thus making her shorten her list of works. She also then decides to focus her works as SunaSHI, hoping that it will help her finish other works that awaits her as Jurin Satomiya. As a result, all of her works as Jurin Satomiya will be put on-hold. Works Most of her works usually involves around fantasy, school life, friendship, yaoi/shounen-ai, frienship, romance, and humor/comedy with ratings of T-13+ (mild language, gore/violence) to T-18+ (strong language, gore/violence, sexual themes). Jurin likes her stories to touch people and/or make them cry someday. Originals Works Maskots/'Children' 'Children' is a term for Jurin's RP characters in various accounts. They appear as special guests in her works and will only appear in the Chronicles chapter (manga/game/literature) after the player finishes the story mode/reading the comic/story. Here are some of the characters who appear in the Chronicles chapter: *'Summerai Delphinox' - Jurin's role-playing character in Pottermore. She's one of the main characters in Enchantment: From Me to You. *'Licorice Delaine' - Jurin's 2nd UTAUloid with an alto voice range. Her last name is revealed in the games only. She's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Linden D. Evans' - Licorice's genderbend version. He's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Rie Miene' - Jurin's 1st UTAUloid with high voice range. She's one of the main characters in MUSIC!! *'Antoine Valliorez' - Jurin's 2nd role-playing character in Pottermore. He's one of the main characters in Enchantment: From Me to You *'Overlord Leira' - Jurin's RP character in her deviantART group, Realm of Worlds *'Tyrant Toire' - Jurin's other RP character in her deviantART group *'Princess Sella' - Jurin's other RP character in her deviantART group. She is the daughter of Overlord Leira and Tyrant Toire, making her the 'granddaughter' of Jurin Inspirations According to Jurin, she found a lot of inspirations and influences in her journey and majority of them would be under anime or manga while some are in different platforms. Shows People/Artists Art style Jurin has two distinct art styles: the 'original' and the 'alternative'. Her 'original' art style is composed of the characters looking 'hot' and 'beautiful' and can be complicated when it comes to clothings. Her 'alternative' art style is when characters are comprised as 'cute' and 'dangerous' and the main difference are the eyes and face figures. Despite having two sets of art styles, she chose to stick with her original style at all times. Jurin loves her hobby and taJurint for drawing as it can 'bring out her emotions' or 'image the picture she wants to see' in her works. Even if she has her own art style, she finds it difficult to differentiate one of her characters from another since they all look slightly or sort of the same. Jurin has the ability to 'copy' a person's art style much to her dismay since she doesn't want to be sued by the original artist/s. She also has a weakness in drawing backgrounds, feet, shoes and still items and this greatly disappoints her. Trivia *Jurin decided to settle with Black Ink Software. *In her pen names, she uses Jurin for both male and female purposes. *For some unknown reason, Jurin enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. She also tends to like vioJurint videogames sometimes. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *Jurin likes perverted stuff such as shown in the Japanese cartoon Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *Jurin normally uses Adobe Photoshop CS4 to color her artworks. But she wishes to try SAI and Adobe Photoshop Elements in coloring. *She uses Sony Vegas Pro. 8 in editing videos and post in YouTube to gain subscribers. *There are so many programs that Jurin wanted to try, namely: Adobe After Effects, Ren'py, SAI, Adobe Photoshop Elements, Sony Vegas Pro. 9 and 10 *Jurin has no favoritism in her works and loves each story and character equally, referring to them as her 'children'. *Jurin is known as 'Jurin' in every videogame produced under her, and she is the ultimate character to be unlocked as she is extremely powerful. *She likes creating girls/boys who are beautiful/cute/handsome in appearance yet have a tsundere-type of personality. *She likes berets and scarfs. *Jurin uses Black Ink Software in animations, games (visual novels or RPG) and other group-related stuff. *She helps out in constructing a wikia made for Pacthesis. *Jurin owns a tablet and loves playing rpg games such as The Chronicles of Inotia '(Com2uS), '''Zenonia Series '(Game il Inc.) and 'Avabel Online '(Asobimo Inc.). Alias/es *'''Black Ink Software *'JurinS / jurin69satomiya' Links *Fc2 *Twitter *Tumblr *FictionPress *Anipan *'YouTube '[ShamanBook, ShamanBooknoUta, JurinS] Category:Miscellaneous